


The Bull Hypnotizes the Bees

by RT_Smut



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Facials, Hypnotism, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: Adam Taurus discovers he has the power of hypnotism. But how far can he take things with his newfound power? My commissions are open! If you would like to commission please to email me at smutrt@gmail.com or dm me on Twitter @RT_Smut
Relationships: Adam Taurus/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	The Bull Hypnotizes the Bees

“So tell me Blake, how does it feel to be alone?” Adam Taurus said as he stood over a helpless Blake Belladonna. He didn’t wait for her answer as he let out a loud shout of anger and plunged his sword into her stomach. 

He panted as he watched the life drain from her, the adrenaline from their fight starting to wear off. But, right when Adam thought he won Blake vanished into thin air. He didn’t have time to process what had just happened before he heard Blake speak. 

“I’m not alone.” She said. 

Adam heard the sound of a motorcycle from above. However, as soon as he looked up it was already coming down right on top of him. He didn’t have enough time to dodge it as it slammed into him, knocking Adam to the ground. After taking a second to compose himself, Adam looked up and saw another familiar face. It was that girl he had dismembered back during the attack on Beacon, Yang. 

` “You.” Adam seethed. Yang responded with a quick shot from her robotic prosthetic arm. 

“Yang - Ergh!” Blake said as she fell to the ground, clutching her stomach. 

Yang smiled at Blake and said, “It’s okay, catch your breath for a second. I can hold him off.”

“She’s right Blake, it’s okay. We have… unfinished business.” Adam said as he stood up, preparing himself for round 2. 

Adam underestimated how exhausted he would be after his fight with Blake. The past few weeks he had lost a lot of sleep tracking Blake and the rest of her team and didn’t anticipate it would be this detrimental. He looked at Yang, she looked like she was ready to kill him. He had to find some way of winning this fight that didn’t actually involve fighting. 

“You have no chance of winning,” Adam said, “The entire White Fang knows where I am and will be here soon enough. You might as well throw away your weapons now unless you want to fight hundreds of Faunus after me.” 

Adam watched in amazement as Yang lowered her arms. She then proceeded to unstrap the gauntlet on her left wrist and let it fall to the ground when it was loose. She then raised her right wrist to her face and began searching for something. It looked to Adam like she either flipped a switch or pressed a small button before lowering her arm again. 

“Yang!? What are you doing!?” Blake cried. 

Yang looked to Blake with a confused look on her face. “What are you talking about? He said to throw away our weapons so that’s what I’m doing. Since I don’t want to detach my whole arm I just turned the safety on my weapons.” 

“But why Yang!? He’s going to kill you! He’s bluffing!” Blake yelled, looking Yang right in the eye. 

_ Why did Yang disarm herself? _ Adam asked himself. All he did was look at her when he told her to disarm herself. Then again, it was the first time he actually  _ looked _ at someone with his naked eyes since he left the Schnee Dust Company. Did he gain the power of hypnosis in those years and never realized? No, there was no way. It had to be a fluke. But there was only one way for him to truly find out. 

Adam looked at Blake and said, “Blake.” She then looked away from Yang and at him. 

“What?” She asked through gritted teeth. 

“Throw away your weapon too.” Adam said, looking Blake right in the eye just as he had done to Yang. 

Blake blinked a few times and then looked confused. “Oh, right. I don’t know why I refused before.” She said, throwing her weapon as far away from her as possible. 

_ This can’t be a coincidence. _ Adam thought.  _ I must have some kind of hypnosis power, right? But what’s the limit?  _

Adam stood there for a few moments, thinking about what he could tell Blake and Yang to do to further test his newfound power. Throwing away weapons in combat at least made sense for the current context. It’s also possible they actually believed Adam’s empty threat. He had to think of something to get Blake and Yang to say or do that had nothing to do with the current circumstances and that they would never normally do. His cock twitched in his pants as an idea came to mind. 

“Blake, Yang, I’ve been meaning to ask, you’re both well-endowed in the chest and I was wondering exactly how big they were?” Adam asked. Surely, if this power had its limit this would be it. 

“Oh me?” Blake asked, “My bra size is 34C.” 

“And mine is 36E.” Yang answered. 

Adam’s mouth hung open in shock. He couldn’t believe they actually answered such a personal question! His cock grew even harder. He wanted to know more. 

“And what underwear are you wearing to hold those big tits?” He asked. 

“I’m wearing a black sports bra and matching boyshorts.” Blake answered, as if she was in the middle of a job interview. 

“And you?” Adam asked Yang. 

“Orange sports bra and boyshorts.” Yang answered just as casually. 

The mental image of the two women in their underwear filled Adam’s head. He was so horny just from that. It had been a few weeks since he last masturbated and it was all coming to a head right now. He wanted to see more of Blake and Yang. 

“Blake, stand up.” Adam ordered. 

She quickly did as she was told, he pain from earlier subsiding. “Anything else?” She asked. 

Adam licked his lips and said, “Now turn around and bend over.” 

Blake and Yang looked to each other and shrugged before complying. Adam’s breathing grew heavy as they bent over and showed him the full extent of their asses. He wasn’t expecting them to be so big yet perfectly round. As he took a step closer Adam could see just how tightly both Blake and Yang’s leggings hugged their bodies. It was almost like they were wearing nothing at all if it weren’t for the dark colors of their pants. 

“I want you to shake your asses. Twerk for me.” He breathed. 

A second later Blake and Yang were twerking for Adam to the best of their ability. Yang seemed like a natural, making her ass bounce in such a rhythm that allowed for her plump ass to jiggle to its fullest extent. Blake on the other hand, was trying her best. Her movements were awkward and uncoordinated at first, but Adam could see her ass jiggle a little. As she continued trying to twerk Blake got a little better, she was able to get a consistent motion going and have her ass jiggle every couple of seconds. Blake never got as good as Yang but Adam didn’t care. He was getting extremely turned on by the show they were putting on for him. 

He took another couple of steps closer and asked, “And none of your teammates are going to come rescue you?” 

“My scroll was in my coat which got torn off back in the woods.” Blake said. 

“Yeah, and mine was on my motorcycle which is currently under a few feet of water.” Yang answered. 

“And you don’t have any other kind of tracking device on you?” He asked. 

Blake and Yang shook their heads. 

“How long do we have until they start to get nervous?” Adam asked, finally closing the distance between him and the girls. 

They looked at each other and shrugged, “I don’t know. At least twenty minutes I’d say.” Yang said.

“Thirty if they think we’re hooking up.” Blake said as she blushed and quickly snuck Yang a glance. 

“T-That’s true.” Yang said, also blushing. 

Adam rolled his eyes and let out a sound of disgust. “Keep twerking for me.” He said as he placed a hand on each of Blake and Yang’s asses. 

“Hey! We never said you could touch us!” Yang yelled.

Adam looked at Yang and said, “You’re going to let me touch you. You’re going to let me do whatever I want to you, do you understand?” He looked over at Blake and said, “Same goes for you.”

“Right, of course. I don’t know what I was thinking.” Yang said as she focused on twerking her ass to the best of her ability. 

Adam groaned as he groped and squeezed their asses. He had forgotten how amazing Blake’s felt but was even more impressed by how much better Yang’s felt in his hands. The best thing Blake had done for him in years was bring him Yang’s ass. But his cock ached still. He had blue balled himself long enough. Adam wanted to see if he could get Blake and Yang to do more. 

“Stop twerking and get on your knees.” He ordered as he unbuckled his belt and began pulling down his pants. 

Blake and Yang nodded to each other and got on their knees in front of Adam. He shuddered in anticipation as he pulled his fully erect cock free from the confines of his pants. He prayed that this would work. 

“Now, both of you suck my dick.” He said. 

He didn’t expect them to start so quickly. He let out a sudden loud moan of pleasure as he felt both Blake and Yang’s tongues touch his shaft and start licking him. He had never felt anything like this before. It felt so much better to have two tongues on his cock at the same time compared to just Blake’s a few years ago. 

“Oh fuck, that’s it. One of you, take my cock in your mouth.” Adam moaned. 

He was shocked to see them both fight for his cock. Blake and Yang fought for control, each grabbing his shaft and aiming it toward their mouths. There were a couple of times one of them managed to wrap their lips around the head and was able to suck it briefly before having it ripped out of the mouth by the other. Each mouth felt better than the last. Each time one of them wrestled back control they would become more aggressive, locking their lips tightly around the head and sucking with the force of a vacuum while they hungrily swirled their tongues around the head, even sticking it into the small slits at the end of Adam’s cock, desperate to make him cum. 

“One of you, I don’t care who, fucking swallow my cock and suck it dry!” Adam moaned. 

The cock was in Yang’s mouth as he said that so that’s where it stayed. As soon as Blake took her mouth and hand off of his cock Yang swallowed it all the way down to its base. Adam moaned even louder and grabbed fistfuls of Yang’s hair. He then began thrusting his cock into her mouth, trying his best to match her movements up and down his shaft as she continued to enthusiastically suck him. 

“God damn, your girlfriend here is such a fucking whore Blake. Look at her! Fuck! She’s not even flinching as I ram my cock down her throat! Look!” Adam moaned as he throat-fucked Yang as hard as he could. 

Blake watched as Adam continued to violate Yang’s throat. She had never heard Yang make such lewd noises as the blonde made gagging noises with each thrust. Blake realized Adam was right, Yang really was a whore. When did she have the time to learn to suck cock so well? 

“Fuck, that’s it! Keep going! Just a little more!” Adam moaned, fucking Yang’s mouth much harder and faster than before. 

Adam could feel all the saliva from Yang coat his entire shaft. He loved how easily it made it to slide in and out of her mouth. That combined with Yang’s warm, wet tongue dancing and licking all around and up and down his cock was too much for Adam to bear. 

“Stop sucking me!” Adam desperately said, “Pull your mouth off of me. I want to cum on both of your faces!” 

Yang pulled her mouth off with a loud popping noise. Blake and Yang barely had enough time to press their cheeks together before Adam stroked his cock once and came all over their faces. With each additional stroke he shot a thick rope of cum clear across one of their faces. He alternated back and forth where he was aiming, making sure he shared his load evenly. As the last few drops leaked out Adam pressed the head against Blake’s lips, coating them in a thick layer of hot cum. He then took a step back and looked at the two of them, faces plastered with his seed. They looked slutty to Adam, but there was one thing that would make this picture even better for him. 

“I want you two to make out with each other. It’s what you want, isn’t it?” 

Blake and Yang looked at each other and blushed. It’s true, they did want to kiss each other and Blake didn’t waste another second as she pressed her lips against Yang’s. They immediately started open-mouth kissing each other. Adam could clearly see the cum from Blake’s lips transfer over to Yang’s, who happily ate it all up. The longer they made out, the messier they both became. As Blake and Yang made out with each other a lot of cum transferred between their mouths and faces. Although Adam had just had his best orgasm in years he was starting to get hard again from the scene in front of him. 

“That’s it.” He moaned as he stroked his cock again, “Blake, lick Yang’s face clean and swallow all of my cum.” 

Blake didn’t hesitate as she stopped kissing Yang and dragged her tongue across her cheek, scooping up all of the cum she came across. Yang loved the feeling of Blake’s rough tongue on her cheeks, cleaning her. She smiled as Blake finished licking up the last of Adam’s cum. Blake then turned to him and opened her mouth to show the pearly white load on her tongue. She then closed her mouth and tilted her head back as she swallowed, showing Adam the movements of her throat muscles as it travelled down into her stomach. She then put her head back down and opened her mouth, showing him it was empty. 

Adam was rock hard again. Getting sucked off by these girls was amazing but now he wanted more. He wanted to fuck them. But he had to choose. Which one would be better? After thinking about it for a moment he knew exactly what to do. 

“Yang. Take off your pants and bend over. I’m going to fuck you.” He then turned to Blake and said, “And you’re going to watch.” 

It didn’t take long for Yang to disrobe and assume her position, bent over with her arms outstretched and hands pressed against the ground with her pussy facing Adam. He licked his lips again as he got behind her and rested his cock against her ass. He couldn’t help but start thrusting his hips and grinding his cock against Yang. Her ass was so soft and warm. He grabbed Yang’s ass and dug his fingers into her spongy flesh as he thrusted his cock between the cheeks. 

“Wow, you must have worked really hard for this ass. Was it for Blake?” Adam asked. 

“Most of it is from combat and combat practice but I did do a little extra work for her.” Yang admitted. 

“Yang, I did notice.” Blake said, blushing. 

“That’s enough you two! Yang, focus on me!” Adam yelled. 

He pulled his cock back and aligned it with Yang’s pussy. He groaned as he looked at her tight hole. The last time he had sex was with Blake so Adam had no doubts that this would be amazing. 

“FUCK! You’re so tight!” Adam shouted as he rammed his cock inside of Yang. 

The walls of her pussy were gripping him so tightly, she was so much tighter than Blake. He was in heaven. Yang let out some moans of her own, loving the feeling of a nice, hard cock fucking her like a bitch in heat. She looked over to Blake, who was sitting on her knees watching the two of them go at it in the middle of the open. 

Blake realized while they were fucking that she should have been much more upset that Adam Taurus of all people was having sex with her best friend. Weren’t they about to fight him a few minutes ago? However, despite those thoughts Blake didn’t care. In fact, for some reason she thought it was incredibly hot to watch Yang get fucked like this. Yang’s moans of pleasure echoed through her head, providing Blake with excellent material for her ‘private time’ later. 

“Gods, your cock feels so fucking big inside of me!” Yang moaned as Adam continued to pound into her over and over. 

“Yeah? You like that? Fuck! I can tell your slutty fucking pussy loves it by the way it’s fucking gripping me!” Adam moaned. 

Adam’s breathing became labored as he fucked Yang as hard as he could. She was able to keep herself in place despite Adam threatening to push her over with each thrust. The only sounds filling the area were of their moans and the sound of Adam’s cock slapping against Yang’s ass as he pounded her wet pussy. The longer He fucked Yang, the more Blake thought that this wasn’t right. She didn’t know why, after all, it was perfectly normal for Adam to fuck Yang like this, especially in front of her. But something deep inside of Blake told her that everything about this was wrong. To take this opportunity to kill Adam for violating her friend like this. Blake blinked and shook her head, dismissing those as intrusive thoughts and nothing more. She continued watching intently as it looked like Adam was getting close. 

“Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! I’m so close Yang! I’m going to cum inside of you!” Adam moaned as his thrusting became erratic and out of rhythm. 

Yang held her ground and braced herself to receive Adam’s second load. It only took a few more pumps before she felt a warm, wet flood erupt out of Adam’s swollen cock and completely fill her pussy. Yang screamed in pleasure, loving the feeling of being creampied. 

“Are you seeing this Blake? How I’m impregnating her right now? She’s going to carry my children Blake. And you’ll be next.” Adam said, looking right at Blake as he poured the last of his cum into Yang. 

Blake felt like she was dreaming. Although, the more she thought about it this felt more like a nightmare. Again, she wasn’t sure why. It was perfectly normal to her for Adam to do and say these things to her. She was ready to take Adam’s seed and become pregnant just like Yang, like he said. So why did it feel so nightmarish? Blake was at a loss. 

“Are you going to impregnate me right now?” Blake asked as she began pulling down her pants. 

Adam pulled out of Yang and said, “No, not yet. I need to recover first. But trust me, I will be back for you. Just tell me where you’re planning on going after this so I can follow.” 

“We’re going to Atlas.” Blake answered as she pulled her pants back up. 

Adam stood up and pulled his pants up as well. “I’ll be there. Wait for me when you get there.” He said as he grabbed his sword and ran away. 


End file.
